


Opposites attracts (or does it?)

by AkaiMirage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage
Summary: Kakashi's having a crisis in his hands, meanwhile Iruka's acting as though he had no part of it.OR;a short one-shot where Iruka wants Kakashi to pay attention to him, and solves it the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Opposites attracts (or does it?)

"Well, do you mind explaining what this is," the jônin waved a piece of paper in Iruka's face.

"Hello to you too," he said pointedly, and snatched the paper from Kakashi's hand.

His gaze roamed over the words that had been written with a neat handwriting that both men easily recognized after so many disputes over Kakashi's illegible reports.

"Looks a bit like my handwriting, doesn't it," he offered, amused by how the taller man's visible eye twitched in irritation.

"It looks like your handwriting, because it _is_ ," Kakashi hissed. "Give it back!"

The chûnin had the gall to raise his brows as though he had no idea of what he'd done. "What makes you think I have it," Iruka said, the corners of his mouth twitching in his effort to keep the smile off of his face.

If he'd known he'd be able to ruffle the man's feathers by taking his precious hostage and leaving a "threatening" note in the shelf the dirty book had used to be located, he'd have done so _years ago_.

Iruka shrugged, shook his head slowly as though he was feeling sorry for Kakashi. Which, incidentally he was, but not for the reason the man would've liked.

"Well, have you heard the story of the little girl who went down the rabbit hole?"

-"Yeah, so? What does Alice's Adventures in Wonderland have to do with _Make-Out Paradise_?" The frustration in Kakashi's voice was slowly giving way to something much darker.

"Oh, nothing," Iruka conceded, "but if she had heard about it I wouldn't peg her as a fan, and the horrors of reading that trash might've caused her to take the wrong turn down _the sewers_."

"..."

"..."

"You **didn't**." Yup, that was anger, all right. And, Iruka needn't be a seer to know Kakashi's mood was about to plunge into a homicidal rage.

But, he said it it anyway, with the most carefree tone of voice he could muster; "As Alice would say, 'I know I'm guilty of something'."

The three hour chase around the village by an enraged ex-anbu was worth it, in Iruka's opinion.

He would probably have to provide Kakashi with a new stash of his novel collection in recompense, but he still felt like he had won something that day.

At the very least, the jônin would never be able to forget about him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Was it mean of Iruka to dump the book in the sewers? Perhaps. And he regrets it - not at all.  
> The guy just wants to be Kakashi's friend. ^^


End file.
